


How the Rowdyruff Boys became good

by lucarioisepic2344



Series: Adventuring into Mirealm [1]
Category: The Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucarioisepic2344/pseuds/lucarioisepic2344





	1. Chapter 1

Three Fourteen year old boys were sitting in a dank allyway. The one on the left had blonde hair and sapphire eyes, sparkling with tears. He was slightly shorter than the others. He wore a blue long sleeved shirt that had a horizontal black stripe and black pants with black shoes. The one sitting in the middle had red hair and ruby eyes. He had on a backwards baseball cap and wore a red version of the left one's outfit. The one on the right had tar-black hair and emerald eyes. He wore a green version of their clothing. The blonde began to speak. " I told you guys not to prank Him but you didn't listen." he whined. The one in green stood up and glared at him. " Damn it Boomer, pranking Him was _your_ idea remember?" The one in the middle stood up and folded his arms "Both of you shut up it's all of our faults we pranked all the bad-guys and made them hate us." Suddendly he seemed to get an idea but quickly frowned and sat back down. " Woah wait a moment Brick." The one in green began. "if you have an idea I want to hear it, I'm very desperate if you can't tell." Brick sighed. " Butch there's only one place we can turn to." he said

Brick knocked at the Powerpuff Girls' door. " I'll get it!" Blossom hollered from the inside. When she answered the door she immeadeately scowled. "Great what do you guys want?" she said rudely. Her sisters were by her sides. The Rowdyruff Boys attempted to look innocent. " Oh Blossom" Brick began to sadly say. " Him kicked us out and we don't have anywhere else to go, would you pleeaase help us." he cried. Buttercup grit her teeth in anger. " You have the wrong nerve, to come here for help after all the things youv'e done to us?" she said, boiling in fury. Blossom pulled Buttercup inside. "This will only take a moment." She said sweetly as she shut the door. They heard some indistinguishable yelling and then the door opened as Blossom and Buttercup came back outside." We'll have to talk to the Professor about it but _almost"_ she paused to look at Buttercup. "All of us agree!"

Bubbles came outside with the Professor. " See Professor we promise they'll be good." she said earnestly. The professor stroked his chin due to the absence of a beard.  " I don't know girls..." he said. " We could give them the guest room until we find something better." Bubbles suggested with a begging tone creeping into her voice. The Professor thought about it and finally relented. "Fine." he said. "Yay!" Bubbles cheered. Blossom smiled and Buttercup shrugged. The Professor showed them around and led them to the guest room wich was directly below the girls' room. Later that night Brick was reading a comic book and Butch was playing with his action figures while Boomer colored in the corner.

There was a knock at the door and all the boys got up to answer it. Brick opened the door and standing behind it was the Professor. "Boys, the girls thought since you're staying with us that you should have family night with us." he said.The boys were dumbfounded as the words came out of his mouth. Brick was the first to recover his wits. " That's very nice of you to agree Professor Utonium." he said charmingly. When they got to the living room Bubbles and Buttercup were arguing over whethr to watch Godzilla or Gnomeo and Juliet. Boomer joined in on Bubbles' side while Butch stood by Buttercup. Brick just watched them argue with his arms folded. The Professor cleared his throat. " Why don't we watch the lion king?" He suggested. Brick shrugged "Why not" he said non chalantly. Bubbles and Boomer nodded in agreement while Buttercup and Butch shrugged, still sore they couldn't watch Godzilla.

After the movie Boomer was in bed waiting for his brothers. Brick walked in holding a glass of water but quickly fell down laughing at the sight of Butch who was holding a teddy bear and wearing fuzzy bunny slippers. Boomer also began to laugh as Butch turned red. " Quit it!" He shouted defiantly. After the mess was cleaned up and the laughing subsided they fell asleep. In his dreams Brick was wondering, was he a good guy or a bad guy?


	2. Are we Good guys or Bad guys?

When Brick woke up his hair was being braided by Boomer and Bubbles while Butch had been watching. When he woke up he immeadeatly shot into the air and yowled. " What the hell do you think your'e doing!" Everybody began to laugh uncontrollably as Blossom and Buttercup came in. They too fell down giggling when they saw Brick. Brick began to turn red and shake in anger. "Silence!" he yelled. Everybody fell silent with only a few subsiding giggles at what happened as Brick un braided his hair. Afterwards the professor walked in and offered breakfast. When the kids sat at the table he served them and sat down to read his newspaper.

But while all this happened Him was watching. " I must not allow them to grow soft." he muttered to himself. When suddenly he had an idea. He waved his hand and a chest appeared. It had seven locks that, as Him once again waved his hand had keys in them. He turned each one and opened the chest to reveal a perfectly cut lustrous ruby. Him laughed maniacly as he hatched his vile plan. He knew the Professor was cleaning out the basement tomorrow so there he would put a majical relic, and watch chaos ensue.

Early the next morning the hot line rang and Bubbles answered. " Oh okay then" she said calmly as she hung up. Then she screamed " Townsvilles in trouble!" The Powerpuff girls quickly got dressed and flew out the door with the Rowdyruff boys not too far behind them. When they arrived the scene was grim. A giant turtle-bear was wreaking havok on the city. The girls attempted to laser beam it but they simply bounced off its protective shell. Boomer spat a loogie into it's eyes blinding it while the girls charged in from the front. The creature spat a sticky purple substance and Bubbles went down. The beast was about to crush her underfoot when Boomer swooped to her rescue. He shoved her out of the way just in time but now, the two were stuck together! Butch and Brick had knocked the beast to the ground, Blossome and Buttercup were getting ready to throw it in to the ocean.

When the fight ended they flew back home and unstuck Boomer and Bubbles. Butch, Brick, and Buttercup were playing videogames while Blossom read. In the other room Bubbles and Boomer were coloring. Boomer was staring blankly at his paper. Why did I risk my life for her? Why? Yet he was afraid for once he knew the answer. Bubbles looked up at him. "Something wrong?" she asked politely. Boomer was startled for a moment. " No, don't worry i'm fine." he responded.

Suddendly the Professor called from the living room. " Come on Boomer." Bubbles said as Boomer got up. When they got there there was a mirror with a very expensive looking ruby laid in the frame. The Professor moved the mirror to the girls' room but Butch had a very bad feeling about that mirror. And his instincts had never been wrong yet.


	3. The Reverse world?

In the morning Buttercup was scrutinizing the mirror she was sure there was something very strange about this mirror, and she had to find out what. Blossom walked into the room and gave Buttercup a strange look. " Buttercup how many times must I tell you there is nothing wrong with that mirror!" she said haughtily as she laid her palm on the glass. She began to sink in and as Buttercup grabbed her arm she shouted. " Help!" just before her face sunk in. Bubbles and the Rowdyruff boys came up to see what the commotion was about.Buttercup was halfway through the mirror when they saw what was happening. " Buttercup!" Bubbles and Butch cried at the same time. They all began to pull them out, but the mirror was too strong and they all fell through.

Brick began to open his eyes. " Oooooh my ass hurts like a mother."he groaned as he looked up. before him stood three boys standing with their arms folded. The one in the middle resembled Brick except he had a pirate bandana and a short sleeve shirt on with reverese coloration. The one on the left had a tan jacket with wool lining the hood. He resembled Boomer but, also had the reverse colored outfit and his hair ended is only one spike to the left as opposed to three. The one on the right looked like Butch but, he was calmer, with hair that suck in short spikes at the end. He also had the revese colored outfit but he sported a polo shirt. Brick looked at the middle one " didn't know the world had room for so much handsome." the middle one said as he smirked. " Mine or yours?" Brick responded. The left one rolled his eyes as the others came to. "Blizzard we have no time for this we should be interrogating them." he said. Blizzard grinned " Oh come on Breeze how much harm could theese guys do?" he asked. The right one frowned " I remember the last time this kinda thing happened." he said glumly. Blizzard lightly smacked the back of his head. " You need to lighten up Blaster." he said.

Blossom crossed her arms and interrupted. " Who are you and where are we?" She asked testily. Blizzard smirked. " You my dear of fallen into Mirealm. Specifically, the city of Viletown." he said charismatically. Breeze continiued for him. " Our world is the opposite of your world, in this world the ruler is Professoor Radium. We have never seen him in person, but we are at war with his creations, the Powerpunk girls." he concluded. Boomer looked around confused. He looked at Breeze. "What?" he asked dumbly. Breeze took a deep breath put his hand on Boomers shoulder and said. "Magic." Boomer smiled and nodded.

 Suddendly Breezes previoulsly unseen watch began to ring and he blushed slightly " I have to go, it's very important." he said uneasily as he flew out the window. The other two showed the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs around the house and Jomo Momo, A Mojo-looking monkey with blue skin and green fur that wore a red outfit, with a periwinkle cape showed them where they were going to sleep while in Mirealm.

Meanwhile Breeze landed in front of a recently abandoned movie theatre. Waiting inside was a blonde Powerpunk girl in a half lengthblack tank top with a sky blue stripe across it and a sky blue  skirt with black accents. She resembled Bubbles but she had longer pony tails that were in small bows. Breeze gasped in mock panic. " Oh what ever shall I do, it seems Bubblum has finally out-smarted me." Bubblum growled in fake anger. " And now that I have captured you I will make you-" she paused for dramatic effect. " Watch a movie with me!" she said evily. They fell down laughing at each others antics. " What movie are we watching Bubblum?" Breeze asked. Bubblum giggled. "You'll see" she said. They watched Jack and the cukoo clock heart and at the end of the movie they leaned in for a kiss when a voice filled with evil and dripping with malevelence said " Well, well, well, what have we here?"

The voice belonged to a tall seventeen year old with silver gray hair and eyes like molten gold. He wore a silver and gray suit and tophat combo brought together by a diamond topped walking stick that he held like a scepter. "Why look at you two lovebirds." he said teasingly "My, my what if you siblings were to find out?" he gasped dramatically. " What if _Daddy_   were to find out." he said in mock horror. Bubblums face turned a light shade of pink. " Don't you even dare tell Daddy." she said furiously.  The man sneered. " Of course I won't tell Daddy but, I don't think I can promise about your siblings."

He pulled his hat over his body ang stuck his hand out the top. With a quick snap of his fingers he was gone in a puff of shining silver smoke." Breeze was dumbstruck. " Who the hell was that?" he asked Bubblum blushed wildly. " My brother, Professor Radium." She said shyly. Breeze quickly kissed her on the cheek before flying off to his house. When he got back to the house he locked himself in his lab and reflected on what happened.

That night Radiums words haunted his dreams. Dreams about his little secret, and when he should tell his brothers. He woke up in a cold sweat and decided that he would never willingly tell his brothers. Yet he still wondered if he was making the most logical desicion. " No matter what they say." He muttered to himself.


	4. The untold secret

A girl who resembled Blossom stood in front of a mirror admiring herself. She had two long zigzagging ribbons in her hair perfectly going with her whole outfit. she had on a pink short sleeve shirt and a slightly longer skirt than Bubblums. All of the sudden a girl who resembled Buttercup appeared, her out fit was a green version with shorts instead. " What the hell Buttermuk you scared the shit outta me!" she hollered. Buttermuk grinned at her remark, she had spiked wrist bands and spikey hair. " Blaze get your sorry ass in bed before I smack it there." She said. Blaze smiled at the empty threat. " I dunno what the hell is wrong with you some days." Blaze responded. Buttermuk thought for a minute. " Everything now let's get in bed." She said angrily. Her sisters were sound asleep but Blaze wasn't. She thought to herself. What's wrong with Bubblum, I think she's keeping a secret from us. A boy secret. Blaze shrugged and went to sleep. She needed her beauty sleep after all. She could worry about this petty problem in the morning.

Meanwhile a dark figure paced his office. All who know of him never speak of him, if they must they refer to him as Sir. With eyes of the palest emerald and oily black hair that fell around his shoulders like raven feathers he stuck an imposing look. His skin was a dark olive green color. In a puff of silver smoke Radium appeared behind him. " Father I do beleive we have a problem" he said as he sank onto one knee. Sir turned around and in a voice like a rusy knife against a chalkboard he said. " What is it Victor?" Radium flinched, only Sir used his first name anymore. " It seems we have visitors from reality, six super powered brats, not disimilar from The Powerpunk girls and the Rowdyright boys." Sir began to speak." Son, I beleive it is time to trust you with my most prized possesion." he said. He pulled a small wooden box from his pocket and gave it to Radium. " I won't let you down father" he said as he laid eyes on a manificent sapphire, the key to travel to Reality. Sir chuckled. " I trust you won't my son." he said. Sir knew that they would try to trace the emerald based on the energies it held and he could not let his under ground lair to be discovered.

All the kids were watching TV when Jojo came into the living room. Blaster paused their show and looked at him expectantly. All the kids were actually. " I have found a way to send you back to Reality." he said proudly. Everybody but Blizzard cheered. He knew he would miss Blossom but he thought. Birds were meant to fly, and I am not about to clip her wings. Jojo frowned, " The bad news is, your ticket home is in Professor Radiums office witch is the most dangerous place in Mirealm." Breeze sneered wildly, " Oh don't you worry I have a plan." he said seriously. He explained the plan and at what time tomorrow they were going to hatch it. When everyone else left Blizzard had stopped Breeze and pulled him aside. " Hey Breeze I'm making a card for Blossom and I want to know what you think of it." he said as he handed it to him. Breeze looked it over sceptically. " Dude you really, really, really, really, really need to put commas inbetween al theese reallys. You also used to many reallys. Three will do." he said as he handed the card back.

As Breeze flew up the stairs to go to bed Blizzard stayed in the kitchen stacking oreos on his forehead. He had a plan, he was going to impress her so much that she would fall in love with him and stay in Mirealm so that they could be together. Yes, he thought this is absolute genius. Ther would be no way for Blossom to resist his charm.


	5. Pure of heart

Breeze was busy lecturing them for the 20th time how crucial it was to get his damn plan right. But of course Blizzard wasn't listening and was stacking oreos on his forehead in an attempt to impress Blossom who, was actually listening to what Breeze had to say. Suddendly Breeze smacked him and oreos flew everywhere only to be caught in Butch and Buttercups mouths. " Blizzard pay attention you are on Beta team with the Powerpuff girls, ok?" He said savagely. " Chill bro I know exactly what were doin." Blizzard looks at you, the reader, and winks. Breeze scowled at Blizzard and put on a blue headset. Blossom got a pink one and Blaster got a green one all due to Breezez OCD.

Breeze sat on top of a parking building waiting for Beta teams response. " Super Smarts we are in position." Blossom said. Breeze snikered, he loved choosing code-names. " Alpha team go." he said to Blaster. Each Rowdyruff boy and Blaster took a different window to distract security and conveniently the security room was empty so Breeze went to check it out. He sat back in a comfortble chair and called Blossom. " Beta team you are good to go." he said smartly. Beta team was in the conveiniently placed air vent in Radiums office wich appeared to be empty. They all landed silently on the floor as Radium dramatically spun in his chair to face them. " I beleive your'e looking for this." he said as he pulled out the sapphire his father gave him. " Your'e free to have it if your freind confesses that little secret of his." he said wickedly. Breeze began to sweat nervously. Blossom called him " Breeze what didn't you tell us?" she said, suspicion in her tone. Breeze gulped and aprehensively. " Well I assume you would have found out on you own but,-" he gulped again " I have secretly been dating Bubblum." he said abashedly. Radium tossed them the gemstone. " Girls get them!" he said as he snapped his fingers. They easily subdued all nine of the intruders and put them in specially designed torture cells. Radium sat back to watch the chaos unfold before him.

Brick could hear a faint voice calling his name. " Brick" the voice said slightly louder. It sounded familiar. "Brick" the voice cried again. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Blossom with tears in her eyes. When she realized he was awake she hugged him. " Brick I thought you, th-that y-y-you died!" she exclaimed. Brick laughed a bit. " Even if a voice that commanding would have brought me back." he said weakly. He looked around at the desert wasteland surrounding them. They tried to fly but, that particular power seemed disabled. They wandered around desperetly searching for the way out. When they were about to lose hope, Wham! Brick hit his head on some kind of invisible force field. "Ow.' he mumbled. Suddendly Blossom had an idea. " Brick Charge at the force feild maybe you can break it!" Brick smirked. " This is my favorite solution, Brute force!" he said as he rammed the wall with his green force feild bubble shattering the world around them and landing them in a pitch-dark room.

They looked around and saw everyone depite the darkness accept for Buttercup and Butch who suddendly materealized, in mid-kiss! They both blushed profusley and turned away frome eachother. Sir came out of the shadows with a dramatic flair and cackled villanously. " Well it seems my children couldn't keep you locked up so now you face me!" He began to morph into a hideous dragon with oily scales the color of his skin and razor sharp horns and claws that shone even tough there was no light. Brick glared at the dragon. " Now, let the rumble..." he began. " BEGIN!!" he yelled. They all went at the dragon but nothing could hurt it. Sir spat a tar-like substance at them trapping all in one place with the exception of Breeze who was knocked out in the corner. " Now I will deliver the final blow." he said. Sir began to charge a purple hyper blast but Bubblum stood in his way. " Your'e gonna have to get through me first." She said defiantly. Sir  growled gutteraly. " So be it." as he charged another blast.

Breeze fully came to as Sir fired the blast and blocked it just in time. There was an explosion and as the dust cleared they realized that Breeze defeated Sir. But he paid dearly. All that was left was his and some slugs, a scale, and half a kitty cat tail. Bubblum cried in agony and clasped Breezes jacket close. His brothers gathered the rest and fell to their knees crying. Brick took off his hat in repect. " He barely knew us and he sacrificed himself to save all of us." Brick cried, Boomer and Bubbles were holding eachother close. Buttercup and Butch folded their arms and cried silently. Brick and Blossom held hands as they cried together.


	6. Epilogue

All the Powerpuff girls and Rowdyruff boys went home but Blizzard stopped Brick for a moment. " Look Pal, youv'e got a right loyal one there so take good care of her will ya." he said. Brick shook his hand. " I will. I promise." he said as he leapt through the open portal. After that The Powerpunk girls turned good too. Ironic eh? Blizzard later attempted to go to Reality but failed terribly when the sapphire ran out of charge. To this day Bubblum still keeps Breezes jacket with her. As for the slugs, the scale and the half kitty cat tail? I'll keep that one under my hat. Blizzard suddenly appears on the big black screen. " Hey readers, what do you think I should get Blaze for Valentine's day? Answer in the comments!" Radium appeared on screen and grabbed Blizzard by his long hair. " You can't break the fourth wall Jackass!" he says as he drags him off screen.


End file.
